1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle tire chains, specifically configurations and mounting methods that allow chains, as described, to be mounted onto a wheel more easily than previously possible.
2. Prior Art
Tire chains are available in many configurations, including the following: Chains are available made of steel link chain or made of multi-strand steel cable. The most common configuration of link type chains is the so called ladder type, consisting of two side members and a multiplicity of cross members arrayed on the tire tread and attached to the two side members. Other, more complex configurations made of link chain include a so called diamond pattern. Cable chain configurations include the ladder type and a so called diagonal or zig zag type pattern.
The diamond pattern is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,881, Oct. 22, 1974, Muller et al, and the zig zag pattern in U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,574 Oct. 15, 1991, Maresh, et al, and several earlier patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 1,486,993, Mar. 18, 1924, Stolpe. Both of these patterns utilize a distinctive mode of installation on the wheel, involving arraying the chain on the ground in front of the wheel, sweeping it to the rear of the wheel and drawing chain elements forward for fastening, including drawing lower chain portions around the tire to ground contact area. While this mode is claimed to be “easy mounting”, the step of sweeping the chain to the rear of the wheel can be quite inconvenient in soft snow or mud.
The ladder pattern and other patterns typically use the drive-over method of chain installation.